Recherche d'une Fiction
by Liliwx
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'aimerai beaucoup relire. J'ai donc écris un résumé de tout ce dont je me souvenais afin de voir si quelqu'un pouvais m'aider à identifier cette fiction. Alors si jamais vous voulez bien prendre quelques minutes de votre temps pour m'aider ce serait super sympa :) Merci beaucoup à ceux qui le feront ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Comme l'annonce le titre, je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'ai lu et que j'aimerais relire, mais je suis incapable de la retrouvé toute seule. De plus, ayant lu une multitude de fiction dans ce genre, mon historique est incapable de m'aider et ma mémoire me fait défaut … Mais bon. J'espère tout de même que mon résumé pourra vous aider à m'aider ! (belle phrase, n'est-ce pas ? ;) )

Pour commencer, vous l'aurez compris, c'est une fiction Twilight, rated M avec comme personnages principaux Edward et Bella.

Et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est une histoire presque exclusivement écrite du point de vue de Bella.  
Alors voilà ce que ça donnait:

Bella arrive dans une nouvelle entreprise (une banque je crois) et doit y travailler en tant que comptable. Lors de son arrivée le premier jour elle rencontre plusieurs de ses collègues qui lui apprennent qu'elle va devoir travailler en collaboration avec un autre comptable de l'entreprise se prénommant Edward. Tout le monde lui assure qu'il est très gentil mais lorsqu'elle se ballade dans le couloir elle rentre en collision avec un homme et renverse malencontreusement son café sur lui. C'était évidement Edward et c'est ainsi ils commencent a se détester.  
Bref.

Ils travaillent ensemble, Edward dénigre son travail et lui fait comprendre qu'il la trouve incompétente. Mais un jour, Edward fait une proposition très étrange à Bella. Il lui demande de se faire passer pour sa petite amie lors d'un diner avec ses parents, et ce contre rémunération. Au début, Bella n'est pas d'accord, puis elle accepte. Lors du diner tout ce passe bien mais à la fin, quand Edward décide de la payer, je crois bien qu'elle refuse.  
Bref. Il se passe des trucs donc je ne me souviens pas, puis Edward est amené à redemander à Bella de se faire passer pour sa petite amie lors d'un mariage. Elle accepte.

A un moment ils couchent une nuit ensemble, au travail, dans le bureau d'Edward et après ils s'ignorent pas fierté.  
Il se passe d'autres trucs.

Le patron d'Edward et Bella à des vues sur Bella et lui demande (dans les toilettes du bureau) de sortir avec elle un soir et Bella n'a même pas le temps de dire non, qu'un Edward furibond, sort des toilettes. Bella refuse l'invitation et remarque qu'Edward semble en colère.  
Puis Edward et Bella doivent partir pour un séminaire (ou un formation je ne sais plus) et se voient contrains de voyager dans la même voiture et d'aller dans le même hôtel. Ils arrivent d'ailleurs en retard car Bella a oublié de chercher l'adresse et car ils se disputent sans cesse pour les clefs de la voiture et donc pour savoir qui conduira. Lorsqu'ils rentrent au travail après ce séminaire, Edward d'arrête dans le parking de leur immeuble de travail ou Bella doit récupérer sa voiture mais ne laisse pas la laisse pas sortir. Il lui « crache à la gueule » qu'elle n'est qu'une petite arriviste qui sort avec le patron et elle lui réplique que, pour son information, elle a refusé ses avances et sort de la voiture.

Ils se passent des trucs.

Je crois qu'Edward et Bella finissent par coucher ensemble de manière régulière mais sans être en couple car Edward ne veut pas (ou plutôt parce qu'il a un « lourds passé amoureux » on va dire). Ainsi ils ne « doivent pas » (enfin ne sont pas censés) éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'est une sorte de règle entre eux. Mais évidement Bella tombe amoureuse de lui et a du mal à contenir ses sentiments. Et donc un soir, alors qu'ils couchent ensemble, Bella se met a « pleurer » et avoue à Edward qu'elle « ne peut plus ». Celui ci comprend alors qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et ils décident de tout arrêter.

Ensuite Bella se fait porter pâle au travail pendant toute une semaine pour ne pas croiser Edward et elle prend la décision de démissionner afin de ne plus avoir à le croiser. Elle fait part de cette décision à son patron qui accepte sa démission mais qui lui donne tout de même quelques jours pour changer d'avis.  
Et alors que Bella fait ses cartons dans son bureau, Edward entre dans son bureau, furieux et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit de démissionner. Cependant, Bella prend la mouche et prend sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle sort de sa voiture et qu'il pleut (évidement ;) ) Bella entend un crissement de pneus et voit Edward sortir de sa voiture. Il lui avoue alors qu'il l'aime et ils se mettent en couple.  
Puis on pourrait croire qu'ils vont couler des jours heureux et que la fiction se termine là, mais non. (Tout du moins pas dans mon souvenir).  
Le « passé » d'Edward remonte à la surface quand il reçoit une lettre de la femme qui lui a fait le plus de mal en amour : Jane. En effet, Edward avait faillit, l'épouser mais elle l'avait « abandonné » le jour même du mariage et sans explication. Dans cette lettre qu'il reçoit, Jane lui donne rendez-vous sous un pont pour qu'elle s'explique avec lui. Edward dit évidement à Bella qu'il a reçu une lettre de Jane mais il ne la laisse pas la lire et part courir pour se défouler. En rentrant, il rassure tout de même Bella sur le fait qu'elle est la femme de sa vie et que la lettre de Jane ne change rien pour lui.

Puis un soir, le soir de l'anniversaire de leur rencontre et alors que Bella lui a préparé un bon diner aux chandelles, Edward ne rentre pas. Bella devient alors paranoïaque et fouille la maison pour trouver la lettre. Lorsqu'elle la trouve et qu'elle la lit, elle se rend compte que Jane à donné rendez-vous à Edward et que ce rendez vous avait lieu à peine deux heures plus tôt. Elle est alors persuadée qu'Edward est avec elle. Lorsqu'ils rentrent ils se disputent et Edward part dormir sur la canapé. Cependant, aucuns d'entre eux n'arrive à dormir et Bella part dans la cuisine pour se chercher à boire. Elle se rend alors compte en passant dans le salon qu'Edward est en train de bruler des bouts de papier. Elle s'approche et se rend compte que ce sont des photos de Jane qu'Edward avait gardé et qu'elle avait trouvé quelques mois plus tôt. Ils ont alors une discussion, s'expliquent à propos se l'absence d'Edward au diner et Edward lui avoue qu'il était tout simplement partis lui acheté une bague de fiançailles. Bref. Il la demande en mariage et elle se rend compte d'à qu'elle point il l'aime, puisqu'il veut l'épouser alors qu'il est terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne vient pas à l'Eglise, comme l'a fait Jane.  
Lors du mariage, une dernière chose se produit. Edward plein d'appréhension quant au fait que Bella puisse ne pas venir, est chargé de joué un morceau de piano lors de l'arrivé de Bella dans l'Eglise. Il joue son morceau, se retourne vers l'autel et ne la voyant pas, il pense qu'elle l'a elle aussi laissée tombé. (C'est d'ailleurs ce chapitre qui est écrit du point de vue de Bella ET d'Edward me semble t-il). Cependant il n'avait pas vu Bella, juste derrière lui, et non près de l'autel, qui le regardais jouer.  
Bref. Puis tout est bien qui fini bien quoi ! ;)

Donc voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas confondu deux histoires, puisque j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction Edward et Bella.

J'espère aussi vraiment que si je n'ai rien mélangé, cette histoire dira quelque chose à quelqu'un et que si j'ai mélangé deux voir même plusieurs histoires, elles diront elles aussi quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Et si jamais vous n'avez pas lu cette fiction et que j'arrive grâce à ce post (ou même autrement) à la retrouver, je vous conseille vivement de la lire, parce qu'elle est vraiment super et très très bien écrite. Je suis sure qu'elle pourra vous plaire et ce malgré les nombreux « spoilers » pouvant transparaitre dans mon résumé. Je posterai d'ailleurs surement un autre « chapitre », si le bon titre est trouvé afin de pouvoir le communiquer à ceux qui pourraient avoir envie de lire cette fiction.

En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui auront pris la peine de tout lire et éventuellement de laisser un commentaire me disant à quelle fiction ce résumé leur fait penser.

Voilà Merci beaucoup à ceux qui essaieront de m'aider,

Bisous 3


	2. Merci :D

Re Bonjour ! :D

J'ai peut être passé plus de 45 minutes de galère à faire mon résumé pour essayer de retrouver cette fiction obsédante mais franchement ça valait le coup ! Toutes les personnes qui ont répondu on fait un sans faute ! ;)

L'histoire que je recherchais est donc à l'unanimité « Les Caprices du Coeur » de Emma Laviche ! Et je peux vous dire que je ne risque plus de l'oublier de sitôt ! ;)

Merci beaucoup à **Lilllou**, **Aely**, **Lolotte94**, **Mariee.M**, **SoleyaaCullen**, **Guest**, **Noemie**, **Edibelle** et **Lou** de m'avoir répondu. C'est un peu bête parce que c'est un « petit » truc mais franchement je me sens pleine de gratitude envers vous ! Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! ;D

Bisous ! 3


End file.
